


The Prey Are Easy (When They Leave Their Pack)

by JustOneMoreFangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OML, Please enjoy whilst my eyes burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneMoreFangirl/pseuds/JustOneMoreFangirl
Summary: Clarke has left her people, and has set out to seek a new home. She's not sure where, or what she's wanting to find.Maybe it's herself.But along the way, she remembers a memory of her and Finn, the water just too damn inviting...And then there's Lexa, too.Season two finale.





	

It was dawn, and Clarke hadn't slept as well as she'd hoped. Currently, her legs stretched out along the ground, her back against a tree and a fire at her side. It wasn't big, but its heat kept her limbs looser than just a blanket would have. Her eyes heavy, she looked up, watching as birds woke and flitted about the trees. 'Time to get a move on,' she thinks. 

Clarke's mind drifted back to Camp Jaha and her past. Less than a day ago her and Bellamy condemned innocents to die. Sure, they weren't perfect, but neither were her people. That didn't mean she shouldn't have tried harder. Her teeth gritted in protest to where her mind was straying, so she shook her head free of her thoughts and focused on walking. Luckily, Clarke had managed to scavenge some nuts and berries, so she ate whilst traveling through the greenery. 

She lifted her legs over logs, and stepped around rocks, ducking under branches and slipping round trees. Her mind replayed the betrayal she felt when Lexa abandoned them. Her chest twinged and her mouth dried, remembering how she thought she was going to be sick. Lexa hadn't even looked remotely apologetic and deep down Clarke hadn't been surprised. But she had hoped to see something.

Bellamy and Octavia had both been a key part to their successful rescue, no thanks to the backstabbing Grounders. Thinking about it, Grounders was a really stupid name. Surely they could have come up with something that wasn't so... obvious? Clarke scoffed as she trekked through grass. Earthlings sounded stupid. Savages was unfair, but also a little accurate. 'Okay, so maybe Grounders is the best we can come up with,' she conceded. It had been just over three hours of walking to who-knows-where when the sound of water reached her ears.

Clarke stopped and listened to the sound of liquid crashing over pebbles and stones, heading in that direction. She felt eager as she thought back to how Finn had been the one to get her to first relax in water, which led to her being addicted to bathing whenever she could. Which wasn't often. A grin spread over her face as she saw the sun and sky bouncing brightly off the waters edge and before she could consider how bad this could be, she stripped.

Refreshing and cool against her hot skin, it soothed her mind as she drifted in just her underwear. Despite being alone, she didn't feel completely comfortable being naked. It made her feel extra vulnerable. There was a cliff face behind her, and the rest surrounding the pool of water was just green, trees lining the edge. Clarke laughed as she stood waist deep and wadded a little deeper. Her feet had little purchase on the mossy rocks that made up the floor of the pool, but she didn't seem afraid until she slipped. It was like a sudden drop, a dip in the ground, and her head went under. Her limbs flailed as she desperately tried to get to the surface.

And then suddenly a hand was around her waist and she was aware of her now-cool and wet skin pressed flush against warm, dry skin. She had no idea if she was in more danger now, all she knew was that she was briefly safe. She scrunched her eyes shut and coughed, a hand patting and rubbing her back to encourage the water out of her lungs. Once successful, Clarke drew in a deep breathe and collapsed backwards against the grass, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, eyes still closed.

"Good. You scared me, Clarke."

And suddenly she knew who's presence she was in. Not given away by the fact they knew her, but by the voice that said her name. 

"Commander Lexa." Her eyes snapped open as she looked into the grey-blue storm that was her eyes, staring back and filled with concern. It was almost touching, but Clarke was on her feet and hands on her hips, "Why did you save me? Didn't want to risk the alliance?" She mocked.

"No! Look, I-. Clarke, the way things turned out-" 

"The way you betrayed my people. The way you betrayed me." Clarke jabbed a finger at her chest, moving closer to the girl, and just like last time, she backed into a solid object. Easy prey.

"I didn't want it to turn out like this. I wanted an alliance."

"So did we. But we didn't change our minds and betray you."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?" Suddenly Clarke was the one backing up, "Because I did what was best for my people."

With a shriek, Clarke lost her footing and fell back into the water, grabbing Lexa's hand to keep steady. That only had the both of them back into the pool. Coughing again, Clarke flung her limbs in any direction, not stopping when Lexa gasped. Her arms were suddenly pinned and she was then aware of what had caused the noise. Her thigh. It was pressed right up against Lexa's... she couldn't even finish the thought. Forcefully, Lexa dragged her back out the water and onto the grass again, kneeling over Clarke. She returned the favour, positioning her own thigh.

Clarke's mouth dropped as she silently released a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"Only fair to return the favour." The Commander smirked, standing up and striding over to her discarded boots and coat. Clarke was then keenly aware of how little she was wearing and blushed, trying to cover herself up.

"Sorry." She said quietly, clearly embarrassed. It was not an emotion Lexa had ever seen Clarke portray, so she spun and caught sight of her pink cheeks and neck. With one stride she had Clarke against the tree she'd been backed up against minutes before, unable to concentrate properly on being reprimanded due to the half-naked girl that had been in front of her. Their lips were inches apart, hovering, breathing in anticipation.

"I don't forgive you." Clarke breathed.

"I know." Lexa responded, kissing Clarke with all the force their first kiss had lacked. The surprise was brief as Clarke moved her lips just as hard and with just as much want with Lexa's. A groan escaped the tan skinned girls lips as the column of her throat heated with passionate flicks of a tongue and a hint of teeth. Clarke hadn't done that with Finn, but she was loving how Lexa reacted. She continued to the collarbones, nipping at skin and enjoying the air being hissed in by the commander as her head rolled back. Fingers raked down her back, but Clarke was driven by the noises, those wanton and heady noises she'd never heard before. So feminine, hard in places and soft in others and just so right.

Those fingers unhooked the fabric that stopped Lexa from feeling what she wanted to, stopped her seeing what she'd longed to since Clarke had first been alone with her. Lexa's thigh pushed between Clarke's legs, and she moaned, so lightly and blissfully that all it did was stir the hunger lurking in the pit of her abdomen. The blonde threw her head back as Lexa removed her bra. Her eyes drank in the soft flesh of Clarke's breasts, of the already firm nipples, a hot pink against a pale expanse of white. She groaned just looking and Clarke had never wanted anything more.

As if a hot poker was thrust at her back, Clarke pounced on Lexa, using her teeth to rid the Commander of her shirt, tugging at her trousers. As she was forced back against the ground, Lexa lifted her hips up and they were off, thrown into the growing pile of fabrics. Her legs were muscular, and taught. Scars lined her flesh, white against the bronze of her skin. Clarke bent down and kissed the ones that led up her thighs and over her hipbone, stretching towards her defined stomach. Every ridge of muscle, ever scar or tattoo was burned into Clarke's brain and she absorbed as much as she could in one moment. Hair splayed across grass, breasts bared to the sun and arms holding fast to Clarke's hair. She never wanted to leave.

One fluid motion and Clarke was on her back again, and Lexa's hot mouth was on her skin, pulling it between her teeth as she traveled towards her chest. One firm nipple was pulled between her lips and Clarke arched her back, sounds of euphoria leaving her mouth, egging Lexa on.

The two of them explored the others bodies until Clarke had Lexa's chin in hand and forced eye contact, growling. The commander got the hint and with a smirk, removed the final strip of material on the blonde. Without hesitation, her mouth was on her, hot and wet, moving and sucking, her tongue delving into the warm flesh. The taste was divine, not like any of her own kind. Lexa found herself feeling heady with the taste, swallowing as much as she could. Using her left hand, she steadied Clarke's bucking hips, her thumb pressing against the bundle of nerves to cause the blonde's loud cry.

Her tongue shot down to the entrance she wanted, and she moved it in and out of her, quickening in pace whenever Clarke tugged at her hair or gripped at her shoulders. Her moans of ecstasy where nowhere near the likes of her own women who grunted and grit their teeth. Clarke sounded unlike anything Lexa had ever heard, and exactly like all she ever wanted to hear again. Everything about sex with the girl thus far was enthralling and Lexa almost came herself as Clarke let out a noise so undeniably feminine that it was all her own. That noise was meant for Lexa's ears from now on, the commander would make sure of it.

Her tongue still moved as Clarke rode the high of her orgasm as it lasted, only pulling back once the girl was clearly spent and tired. Lazily, she pulled Lexa up to her. She rested her cheek against her breast, as Lexa played with her golden hair that danced in the sun's rays. She no longer cared about how she'd left her people to wonder where she was by going for a walk. She was glad now, because she had found Clarke, and caught her. 'What do you do with a caught prey, other than eat it?' Lexa coyly grinned, absentmindedly running her hands through Clarke's hair or over her skin. 

Only once she was sure the Sky People's leader, or princess, was asleep did she whisper, "I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> If that was a train wreck, I apologise. It's ten to three in the morning and I need sleep xD


End file.
